


dare(devil)s are dumb [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: trope_bingo, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "dare(devil)s are dumb" by gladdecease.</p><p>"They should call you truthdevil," Foggy mutters. Karen just about chokes on her drink, laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dare(devil)s are dumb [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digiella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts), [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dare(devil)s are dumb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120315) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



Length: 5:15  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dare\(devil\)s%20are%20dumb.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE treat for digiella. Happy Holidays!


End file.
